1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal which has a function of indicating a direction of a destination, and a method of indicating a direction of a destination in the mobile communication terminal.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, information concerning the direction of magnetic north and the latitude and longitude of a current location is required to indicate the direction of the current location. A conventional mobile communication terminal uses a geomagnetic sensor to obtain the information concerning the direction of magnetic north, and receives from a user the information concerning the latitude and longitude of a current location. However, it is troublesome for the user to directly input the information concerning the latitude and longitude of a current location.
On the other hand, a satellite global positioning system (GPS) may be used to track the current location. However, in that case, a mobile communication terminal should be equipped with GPS.